Remembrance
by ThePowerOfRandomnes1
Summary: When Carlisle's older sister drops in for a visit, everyone notices that something is a little 'off' about her. She seems to know more about everyone than they know about themselves. And might Edward fall in love with this dark and mysterious girl? Rated T! Christmas present to EsmePlatt95! EdwardxBella
1. Prologue

I don't remember much from my human life. Actually, I really only remember three things. One, my mother's name. For some reason I feel as if her name is really important, even if I can't remember anything else about her. Two, Carlisle's being my doctor. I guess that has at least some significance. And three, my nurse. The reason that I remember everything about my time at the hospital concerning her seems really important, but like my mother's name, I don't know why. And other than those three things, everything else about my human life that I am acutally for sure about, was told to me by Carlisle. I just wish I knew why all of those things feel so important.


	2. James Bond

Everyone in the Cullen household was antsy. A few days ago, Carlisle had told them that his older sister would be staying with them for a while. Today, he was supposed to bring her to the Cullen's home.  
At the sound of the garage door opening, everyone was immediately downstairs.  
Carlisle walked in, with a girl by his side, carrying some of Carlisle's work equipment.  
"And I see that my family has already made their way down here!" Carlisle said, very happily.  
"Hi." The girl said, shyly.  
Esme smiled brightly at her, "Hello dear! I'm Esme. I am Carlisle's mate."  
"So I guess you're my sister, then." The girl said, still softly.  
"I guess I am!" Esme said, still very happy.  
"How about you introduce yourself?" Carlisle suggests  
The girl finally takes her eyes of the ground, smiles widely, and announces, "The name's Cullen. Isabella Cullen."  
"THAT WAS THE BEST JAMES BOND IMPRESSION EVER! Well, except for mine, of course." Emmett booms  
"Oh really? Well then you should see my sister Jessica's impression. If she had my accent, then she would be better than Bond himself." Isabella says, everyone now fully hearing her voice, along with her British accent.  
"Oh really? Well we should call her and have an impression off!" Emmett says, just as Rosalie slaps him across the back of his head.  
"Ow Rosie!" He complains, earning another slap.  
"Well, I guess we could call her later. But, right now, the only people I know here are Carlisle and Esme." Isabella says  
"Oh yeah!" Emmett says, "Well, I am Emmett McCarty Cullen the awesome, and I have no power except for being awesome "  
"I'm Rosalie Hale. I have no power and I'm mated to that idiot," Rosalie says, jerking her thumb at Emmett.  
Isabella starts to giggle, but Alice continues the introductions, "I'm Mary-Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, I can see the future."  
"I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale, I'm an empath, and I'm mated to her." Jasper says, putting his arm around Alice.  
"And I'm Edward Masen Cullen. I can read people's minds." Edward finishes  
By now, Isabella is laughing so much, it made Jasper want to explode.  
"So, if I have this right," Isabella starts, trying to control her laughter, "it's Emmett the prankster, Rosalie the mechanic, Alice instead of Mary-Alice, Major Jasper Whitlock, and S.I. Edward?"  
The Cullen's, apart from Carlisle and Esme, all start talking at once.  
"ONE AT A TIME!" Isabella says, very loudly.  
At that moment, Isabella's phone starts ringing,  
_Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that maybe_

Isabella answers it before the ringtone finishes, and storms outside. Even though she is outside, they know that they will still be able to hear her and the other line clearly.

"You freaking idiot!" She yells into the phone

"Wow Bells, only that?" The person on the other line taunts

"Be scared for when I come home. Be very scared." Isabella says in a deadly voice

"Gotta go! Call you tonight!" The other reason says, with a worried voice.

Isabella comes back inside, and sits down, "Come here, my dearies. This may be a while. But, it will all be explained to you."

All of the Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme included, walk over, and sit around her.

"Explain what?" Emmett asks

"Why I know so much about you all."

**Hey! Merry late Christmas! This is a Christmas present to the lovely EsmePlatt95, so go check out her books! They are great! This is my first Bella/Edward fic, possibly my last. Please review, and check out EsmePlatt95!**

**~Allie **


	3. How Do I Know You?

**Isabella's POV**

They all sit around me, and I smile at them. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. They all looked the same as the last time I had seen them but I guess that's because the last time I saw all of them, it was a few days before each of them were changed into vampires. But of course, I had never seen them all together. On the other hand, I had met Esme before, well, in her human life. And she remembered me, thankfully. She was the only one that Carlisle wanted to remember me. He made me take the others' memories of me away.

"Well, I guess I'll start by saying, that I have known each of you for a long time." I start, "I also know a lot about you. For instance, Edward, your mother's name was Elizabeth Masen. Esme, you're brother's name was Elijah. Rosalie, you had an older brother named Rowan. Emmett, you're sister's name was Emaleigh. Jasper, you're sister's name was Jazmyn. Alice, you had a brother named Austin. I'll start off with Rosalie. In your human life, you had loved to mess with things and you told everyone how you had wanted to be a mechanic. Your father had said that that was not lady like, and he would not have you going around and telling people that you wished to be a mechanic. So, he arranged a marraige between you and some dude that I forgot the name of. He also had you socializing with me, because he said that I would knock the un-ladylike thoughts from your head. But instead, I encouraged you to follow your heart. I soon after moved. Emmett, I wasn't actually that close to you, You're sister and I were good friends, and you and I sometimes would hang out if your sister wasn't there. I guess that's all I want to share about you, even though I know much more. Jasper, I was actually very close to you. your father had your sister be friends with me, but I absolutely hated her at the time. I would instead be hanging out with you. But I soon grew distant from you, and closer to your sister, and then I moved. Alice, we were very good friends, and when they sent you off to the asylum, I was the one to tell the vampire helping you out to change you, before James could get you. Speaking of James, I need to speak to him soon."

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice looked at me in shock. I grinned back at them.

"You didn't say anything about me, except for my mother's name." Edward said, confusedly.

"That's because you have to find that out on your own." I say, grinning.

"Bella, could I have a word with you outside?" Rosalie asks.

"Sure!" I say, and walk outside with her.

"So how's Rowan?" She asks in a hushed voice

"Wait, how'd you know? And he's doing well." I answer her.

"I don't know, I just figured that you still knew him. And then when you were explaining things, I came to the conclusion that he was probably still close to you." Rosalie explains.

"We are really close, actually. He's in the same coven as I am." I say, with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to go back inside." Rosalie says.

"I'm gonna stay out here for a bit." I say, and she goes in.

As soon as she's inside and the door has closed, I silently take off running. I just couldn't stand it here. I saw how Carlisle looked at me when I was explaining things to everyone. The look was disapproval, I had seen it in the eyes of each of my family members when I was still human. Carlisle was the only one who actually cared and didn't disapprove of me, and now that feeling of security is gone too. I had to explain it to them! He knows that! I hated having to take away their memories, and it crushed me! And he disapproved that I needed to tell them. He disapproved because he now disapproved of everything I do. When I told him about my coven, he disapproved that they were all related to the people in his coven. When I told him that I had friends in the Volturi, he disapproved that I was friends with the vampire 'royalty.' I know, why let your _younger _brother push you around? WHy does it matter what he thinks? Well, if he was the father-figure of your mate, you would, too.

**SHort Chapter, I know. I'm busy attmepting to update all of my stories at the moment, but I knew that I needed to update this one. SO, here it is! please review, and favorite! Bye now!**

**~Allie**


End file.
